


Two Bullets

by orphan_account



Category: Half Life Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Gen, spoilers for half wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Annalise's mind during the shootout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> this is just what i think she thought at the end
> 
> ***SPOILERS FOR HALF WILD IF YOU HAVENT READ IT STOP HERE AND GO TO A BOOKSTORE***

I walk with Sarah ahead of the foragers that day. Sarah keeps talking about irrelevant things. The boy who just joined from Wales, the horrid quality of the camp food. I was silent, nodding and agreeing whenever necessary. I tried to listen, but my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking of Nathan. Of everything that happened after I ran away.

The trip to Mercury's wasn't comfortable, with lots of stops along the way. When I first met Gabriel, he was not good company, staying out all day. He was quiet around me; I could tell he didn't trust me at all. Probably because I was White. When we finally went through the cut, he left immediately, leaving me with Nathan. Those precious few moments we had together before I was flung off the roof were the last thing I could remember until he woke me up two months later. I was weak and hungry, thank God Nesbitt is such an excellent cook. But after that, it got worse. We joined the Alliance. They sent him on missions. Marcus came, the Blackest of Black Witches. He killed my eldest brother and didn't tell me about it for weeks. And then he laughs at a dying person. By now, I think I've had enough of this lifestyle. I made a terrible decision, coming here. I plan on leaving soon.

"Oi! Annalise!" Sarah is looking at me, her dark brown eyes looking concerned. "Have you not been listening to a word I just said? This is important if you are indeed planning to break up with Nathan, cause if I were you, I'd have dumped his arse--"

"I'll go on ahead," I interrupt her. "Make sure everything's over before we come and get the supplies." I trudge on faster, leaving my friend behind. About forty minutes more of jogging gets me to the campsite. I stay in the trees and survey the battlefield. There are bloodied Hunter bodies everywhere, some are actually younger than me. I see Nesbitt go into the gray tent. Greatorex orders something to a trainee. And there is Nathan, his shirt spattered with blood, holding his knife and looking around. It looks like they had an easy win.

Suddenly there's a scuffle by the tent, and Nesbitt comes out pushing a young man. I almost scream out his name but I can't breathe. It can't be him.

Connor.

Nesbitt shoves him onto the dusty ground in front of Nathan. I can see Connor saying something but I cant hear what. I wish I could get closer, but something is holding me back. Connor looks like he's begging Nathan for mercy and I want Nathan to give him that, if he ever loved me five years ago or now, he would let him live.

Instead, he spits at Connor. He starts yelling at him. He waves his arms around agitatedly, turning to Gabriel. Gabriel looks concerned, but isn't saying anything. Nathan turns back to Connor and I put my hands over my mouth to muffle the gasp as he kicks him hard in the stomach. Gabriel moves to stand between them, and Nathan seems to calm down.

Marcus appears. He grabs Connor's hair and unsheathes the Fairborn, holding it close to his neck like he was going to slit his throat and that's when I lose it.

"CONNOR!" I throw my forager equipment to the side and my face is contorted in rage and terror for my brother. My dearest brother, the only one who could understand me just a little, the only one who cared. Everyone looks up in surprise, and I think I hear the other foragers behind me but I'm so furious I don't care. "LET HIM GO!"

I don't know when the Hunter gun is in my hand and I don't know why it's pointing at Marcus and not at Nathan. If I shot Marcus now I could hurt Connor. But I am beside myself now and I don't care, just please, Nathan, don't kill another brother of mine.

Nathan steps between Marcus and I. He is trying to calm me down but his face is worried. "Annalise. Put the gun down."

"Keep away from me, Nathan," I fume. "Tell Marcus to let Connor go."

He's struggling to keep his voice low. "Annalise. We won't hurt Connor. Please put the gun down. This isn't helping. Put the gun down. Please."

I'm shaking with fury. "Not until you let my brother go."

He turns, and tells Marcus that since Connor is a prisoner, Celia will deal with him later. I don't want him to be a prisoner, I want him to be free and alive, and the few prisoners we've had up to now aren't much of both. He turns back to me. "Please put the gun down."

"Promise me." My voice is low. "Promise you won't hurt him."

"Yes. I promise. He's a prisoner."

Slowly, I lower my gun. Nathan turns back to his father and Marcus releases Connor and that's when it all goes to shit.

Hunters are suddenly everywhere and so are bullets.

For some reason Connor decided to go after a gun to defend himself while being hopelessly outnumbered and this infuriated Marcus so much he decided to stab my youngest brother in the neck.

His chest was spattered with Connor's blood and his chest is where I aim at and his chest is where my two bullets land beautifully.


End file.
